The invention relates to a fastening system for a linear machine element and to an eccentric, a linear machine element and a method for the fastening of a linear machine element.
For the mounting of linear machine elements, in particular toothed racks or linear guides, it is important for the machine elements to be pressed against a machine foundation, and oriented correctly, over the entire length. This is necessary in particular in high-precision applications. From the prior art, methods are known in which a machine element is pressed against the machine foundation by means of a screw clamp and subsequently fixed by means of screws. This is an iterative process because toothed racks, for example, can be pressed on only over a short distance by means of a screw clamp. When the toothed rack has been fastened at that location, the screw clamp at the next location is tightened in order to fix the toothed rack again there. Further disadvantages are that it is not possible for any desired number of screw clamps to be provided, that the tightening of the screw clamps can be inconvenient owing to the obstructions posed by the machine foundation, and that the screw clamps restrict access to the screws.
A further problem during the mounting process is the setting of the distance between two toothed racks. Here, it is normally the case that, firstly, a mounting aid which has the inverse toothed form is pressed over both ends of the toothed racks by means of a screw clamp, and then the toothed rack to be newly mounted is screwed on loosely. The fine adjustment is subsequently performed in percussive fashion by means of a hammer and pestle, wherein the pestle is in part also engaged directly on the tooth flanks.
EP 474 397 A1 describes a device for the mounting of linear guides on a machine foundation by means of a bolt which can be rotatably arranged in a bore of the machine foundation and by means of the head of which the linear guide can be pressed against an abutment of the machine foundation. Here, the head is formed eccentrically with respect to a central axis of the bolt. To secure the position of the linear guide in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the bolt, it is necessary for additional clamping elements to be provided.
For the arrangement of the bolts adjacent to the linear guide, separate bores in the machine foundation are required. This entails increased outlay and is therefore undesirable. The large number of parts required can give rise to high production costs and a cumbersome mounting process.
It is an object of the invention to improve fastening systems known from the prior art for linear machine elements. In particular, a simple construction, or uncomplicated, fast mounting, should be possible. Furthermore, high precision or load capacity is desirable. Production costs should be lowered. It should be possible for linear machine elements to be mounted in a reliable manner by way of a simple mounting process.